With the development of communication technology, many communication accounts can support multiple terminals to log in a communication platform simultaneously. That is, several terminals can log in the communication platform using the same communication account. In practical application, one or more of the terminals may be active terminals that are currently used by the user. In the conventional technology, when the communication platform sends a message to the communication account, a notification will be displayed on all the terminals. That is, it is impossible to output different notifications by terminals having different statuses.